


The Permanent Effects of Temporary Amnesia

by Nafmas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Also i'm sorry that tiberius isn't in here, F/M, I just really like this show and wanted to contribute, Minor Keyleth/Vax, because he is the sweetest of cinnamon rolls, but he left in the context of this story so, i haven't seen the most recent stream, i just needed to get this fic out there or it would drive me insane, so here have some beautiful percy, this is basically a spoiler free fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafmas/pseuds/Nafmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy’s clear voice pierced the conversation, shaky but still noble, “Where am I? Who are you? Who… am I?”</p><p>Vax chuckled a little to himself, “Oh I’m going to have fun with this,”</p><p> </p><p>In other words, Vax loves putting his sister into awkward situations, Percy works with what he thinks he's got, Vex is accidentally loving it, and Keyleth is the weird yoda-type wise one of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Permanent Effects of Temporary Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen tonight's stream so this is probably all wrong-ish. I also read over the first half, so the last half may not be proof-read very well, but I wanted it out there before the next stream.

Vox Machina hurried into the temple of Sarenrae as quickly as they could carry themselves. Vax’ildan hadn’t even attempted to do so stealthily, just rushing ahead trying to get there to warn someone. Vax threw the doors open and shouted for someone as Grog brought in Percival’s unconscious body. Vex’ahlia was holding Percy’s hand that laid limp outside of Grog’s hold.

The same cleric that had brought Pike back to life nearly a year ago asked, “What’s wrong with him?” He gestured for the Goliath to put Percy down on the altar.

Vex rushed forward brushing a few strands of silver hair out of Percy’s unconscious face. “There was something controlling the worm thing. He cast a spell or something at him, we don’t know, Tiberius isn’t here to tell us, none of us are terribly good at magic. Is he going to be okay?”

The man lifted Percy’s arm and checked his pulse, then checked his eyes lifting each eyelid. “Well, I’ve seen worse,” He said gruffly giving Pike a side glance as his hands began to glow. He began chanting softly, touching Percy’s chest.

Percy let out a loud gasp as if he had been holding his breath and clutched at his chest as he immediately sat up.

The cleric began laughing jovially and turned to the group, “He’ll be fine! It was just a simple curse, I easily dispelled it.”

Percy curled in on himself looking out at the group, “Wh-who are you?”

The cleric stopped laughing, “Oh,” He said walking over and putting his hands out for Percy to put his hands in, “Here son, let me check,” grabbing Percy’s hands and murmuring a bit more, he put the back of his hand to Percy’s forehead. There was a slight glow, “Ah! Temporary amnesia!”

Grog snorted, “Teproapy Amenesty?”

Vex slapped his stomach, “Temporary amnesia, it means he doesn’t remember anything. But it’s only for a little bit,”

“Oh, well that’s Good.”

Percy’s clear voice pierced the conversation, shaky but still noble, “Where am I? Who are you? Who… am I?”

Vax chuckled a little to himself, “Oh I’m going to have fun with this,”

Keyleth smacked Vax this time, “You’re Percival… Fredrick… uh… What was it again?”

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third.” Vex spoke clearly. Keyleth gave her an odd look before turning back to Percy.

“That. You’re in Emon, and we’re Vox Machina.”

There was silence for a moment before he said, “Percival… alright… why am I here?”

Scanlan laughed, “I don’t know if you’ll have amnesia long enough for us to explain that.” They all stared at Scanlan this time, a disapproving look in each of their eyes. He put his hands up and added, “There was a worm, and some guy. There.”

Percy looked confused, but didn’t say anything. The cleric clapped his hands together, “Alright, well he won’t die. I suggest some bed rest and liquids, now if you would kindly,” He shoo’d them out of the temple, “I’d like to continue on with my day,” he said gesturing to the door to the temple as the group headed out.

Pike smiled at the man and asked if he needed her to stay as Vex helped Percival from his position. The cleric smiled kindly and graciously accepted the cleric’s help and the rest of Vox Machina then began their trek out of the temple with their temporary good-byes to the cleric. 

Before they had gone too far the cleric turned to them once again and said, “Remember, he might not remember the past now, but he’ll remember these moments later.”

They headed down the familiar path of Emon. As they walked each of the party introduced themselves and gave a brief summary before allowing another party member to do the same.

Vex stayed by Percival’s side the entire time, constantly asking to make sure he was alright, or if he needed anything. She doted on him, even at the temple. She bombarded him with questions and comforts. 

At one point Percival turned to Vax and asked in a hushed voice so Vex’ahlia wouldn’t hear, “Is she always like this?”

Now Vax’ildan was several things, a member of Vox Machina and a rogue, fluid in the language of stealth and daggers. Another, and probably most important at this exact moment, was that he was Vex’s impudent, twin, brother. A wide smile spread across his face at this question. He thought this might be the best moment to pull one over on both his sister and Percy. He faked laughing softly, “My sister? I mean, I hope she would be, wouldn’t you worry if your girlfriend got amnesia?”

Percy continued walking for a moment before stopping in his tracks trailing behind the group. Vex’ahlia quickly fell into step with Percival and putting a hand on his shoulder, “Percival, darling, are you alright?”

Vax on the other hand was nearly dying, he didn’t know his own sister would play into the lie so well. As he laughed silently to himself. He knew tonight would be interesting. 

Percy awkwardly cleared his throat at her concerned words, “I’m so sorry…” he said looking at her in the eyes.

Vex smiled at him, “No, it’s fine, we all just want you to feel better.”

Percy smiled sadly at her as well, “What did you say your name was again?”

Vex’s smile faded a bit and no longer reached her eyes, “Vex,” She stopped thinking for a moment, “Right now just call me Vex.” She moved her hand from his shoulder and let it lay limply by her side.

Percy quickly grasped the limb and stopping them both, drifting from the group, “I’m sorry to you the most.” He said quietly, “I’m sure it must be so troubling. Hopefully I’ll be better soon.” Then he kissed the top of her hand gently.

Vex looked a little taken aback by the whole thing. “Wha-Percival, what are you…?” She faltered as he reached a hand up and brushed a few strands of raven hair that had fallen from her braid.

“I’m sorry, that I don’t remember…” He withdrew his hand and began walking again, still holding the hand that he had kissed earlier, “That I don’t remember us…”

Vex let herself be pulled along by Percival’s calloused hand. She stopped breathing for a moment and managed to choke out “Us?”

Percy still didn’t look at her, but she could see a pink flooding his pale silhouette, “Yes, your brother told me. I’m sorry, I wish I could remember, for you.”

Vex felt a chill run up her spin, not a pleasant one, but a cold and cruel one. The chill that told her she needed to murder her brother. Or at least severely maim. “My brother…. told you… what exactly?”

Percival kept pulling her along, “You don’t have to pretend for my sake, I’ll catch up, I promise.” This time as he pulled her, he looked back. His face was flushing red and filled with a smile a mile wide.

Part of Vex was going to kill her brother. Just go in and murder him right there at the gates of Greyskull Keep. Another part, equal in size, but more cunning than violence, thought how awful it would be for her brother to have to watch them be lovey-dovey. It was the third thought, usually a small and almost insignificant thought, that compelled her to go with the second option. The thought of how wonderful it might be that Percival might like her like this. That was how Vex’ahlia decided to pretend to date Percy.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Before Vex and Percy came into the Keep entrance, Vax had set up a seat to watch whatever reaction he could without being too inconspicuous. Pulling Keyleth over he whispered to her, “Pretend you’re talking to me,”

Keyleth cleared her throat, “Technically pretending to talk to each other is still talking…” then she tilted her head slightly, “Why am I pretending to talk to you?”

He shushed her while laughing lightly, “I told Percy that he and Vex are dating and I’m waiting to see what happens,”

“Vax’ildan, that is one of the cruelest-” Keyleth was interrupted when Vax pulled her closer to him and the pair watched Percy and Vex enter the castle hand in hand. “Oh dear…”

Vax tilted his head as he watched his sister enter the Keep with a pink tint on her cheeks. “I wonder if I missed the more important parts,” He whispered to Keyleth.

“That’s weird… you’re being weird,” Keyleth tried to pull away, but was stopped when her attention was drawn back to Vax when his eyes widened and he gasped.

Keyleth turned fast enough to see Vex and Percy, making out. “What is she doing?” He shouted at no one in particular.

“Perhaps she realised your plot, and knew this would make you more angry that giving up the charade.” Keyleth shrugged, “Poor Percy though to get caught in the middle of you two and your pranks.” She looked back at the pair still kissing underneath the entrance. “Or perhaps even worse for you, this was the opportunity she was looking for.” She said freeing her arm from his grasp, “And you’d be wise not to meddle in this, else you be the one in danger when he gets his memories back.”

Vax managed to break his gaze from the pair at Keyleth. “She would’ve done the same if it were you.”

Keyleth smiled, “Perhaps I ought to thank her then, for something she hasn’t done yet.” Slowly slipping off to the gardens.

Vax took another gaze back at the two before Keyleth’s words began to sink in, “Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” he said running after her.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Percival, darling,” Vex said as Percy pulled her into the entrance of Greyskull Keep. “Darling, you’re going to pull my arm from its socket.”

Percy just smiled at her, “I’m sorry, it’s just, one usually doesn’t wake up one moment not knowing anything and then end the day in a giant keep with a beautiful woman who is your girlfriend.”

Vex blushed deeply as they finally stopped just shy of the entrance, stepping inside, Percy pulled Vex’ahlia close, “I don’t know where we were but I promise I’ll catch up.” He whispered softly into her elven ear.

Vex leaned out smiled and laughed at Percy, “You were born in a castle you know, Whitestone Castle, the fact that this impresses you amuses me dearly.”

Percy looked down at her with an odd tint in his eyes, “Whitestone,” He repeated the word.

Vex nodded, “Yes, do you remember it?”

“It sounds familiar is all.” He shrugged.

Vex nodded attempting to shake the blush from her face, “Perhaps we should do things that you usually did to help you remember stuff, I can take you to your room, or perhaps your worksh-” her voice was cut off when Percy was suddenly kissing her.

It was odd. Vex had kissed Percy before, but that was still more platonic and in the thrill of more arrows. This was… comforting. Like a cup of tea, or a seat near a fireplace on a winter night. Like returning home after a long journey. And it was, gentle, warm, welcome, home.

When he pulled away, even though she hadn’t known she returned the kiss she felt herself wanting more, but she shook her head and straightened herself up. “Wow,” Percy breathed out into her face. “I thought I would remember that.”

Vex laughed. She almost said something, but just continued to laugh until she almost cried. “Percival, love, shall we head to the kitchen, I’m starving.” This time it was Vex who grabbed his arm and dragged him off in the direction of the dining room.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

It was odd, Vex realized, how nice it was to have someone care so deeply about your feelings and opinions. Her brother was usually the one to keep an eye out for her, but this was different. Percy would constantly just ask her questions, some of them, just about her past. Others would be a little more difficult to talk about due to the actual nature of their relationship, but she would attempt to answer them as honestly as possible.

As he popped another grape into his mouth, he put his elbow on the table, resting his head on his propped up arm. “When did we first kiss?” He asked.

Vex laughed, “Honestly, the first time we kissed was not romantic. Well, I can’t say that necessarily, but it wasn’t meant to be the intention.”

Percy laughed, “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Vex shuffled oddly under his gaze, “You are a tinkerer, you may have noticed,” She laughs gently as she noticed him fiddling with whatever was in front of him, “Your brain is going a mile a minute, constantly. And well, you come up with all these brilliant ideas, like guns and bombs.” She waved a hand dismissively, “I don't need to explain that kind of stuff, it’ll come back later. Well, you made me exploding arrows, and I guess I just kissed you because I was excited.” She said finally biting into an apple.

Percy laughed, “That doesn’t sound very romantic.”

She smiled and swallowed, “We never really were…” She faded worried that he might catch onto what she really meant, quickly taking another bite of the apple.

Percy frowned at this, “Am I making you uncomfortable? Was I not like this before?”

Vex shook her head, “No, no, Percival, darling, I love it. But we weren’t exactly like this before.” He continued to frown but didn’t say anything for a few moments, eating a bit in between his thoughts. She smiled again asking, “What’s going on in that brain of yours?”

“Am I a good person?”

Vex looked blindsided by the question, She leaned forward putting her arm over Percy’s on instinct, “Of course. We killed a giant worm thing. We also saved an entire town full of people from being ruled by vampires. We’ve stopped a lot of bad people from getting away. Percival, don’t ever think otherwise.”

There was a fat pause between the two, Vex quickly withdrawing her hand as if his skin would burn hers. He looked at her and sighed, “You just seem so surprised by everything that I do…” he reached out for her face again to demonstrate and Vex flinched away, “And that,”

“What?”

“You seem surprised everytime I try to touch you. Like I’ve never done something like that.”

Vex scratched the back of her head, “Well,” She struggled for a moment, but covered it up, “We weren’t a very touchy couple is all. You always seem so preoccupied with other things…”

Percy moved from the chair taking Vex’s hand and kneeling before her, “Not anymore. I promise, no matter what, I’ll spend more time with you. I’ll be someone you deserve.”

Vex looked at the honesty and hope in his eyes. They sparkled just like when he created a new something in his workshop. She made that sparkle. She made his blue eyes shine like the ocean, like a clear pool of water. Shine with a curiosity, a pureness, an ignorance.

And how she would destroy him. How he would soon wake up and realize how horribly he’s been tricked and teased. How he would never look at her with those eyes, sparkling like she could do no wrong, ever again.

Even the thought made her tear up right there on the spot. She pulled back the hand he wasn’t holding to wipe at her face, “Percival, I can’t... I can’t-”

Then he kissed her again. This one was similar to the first kiss. A sugar sweet kiss, a warm comfort. A bed and pillow, an old friend. But she didn’t enjoy this kiss as much as the first. There was a bitterness to this one that wasn't there in the first one.

She pulled away, nearly pushing him away, “I’m sorry. You just need to get better. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Percy held her close still as she cried, apologizing up and down. “Shh,” He shushed her and put her head on his shoulder, “It’s okay. I don’t… I don’t know why you’re crying. It’s okay, everything is going to be okay from now on.”

Vex pushed back again, “No, I can’t do this anymore. Percival you’re too kind. Percy let me go. I just. I just need to be by myself for a while.” Vex managed to wrestle her way out of his grasp and ran off toward her room.

“Vex!” He called after her. “Vex!” He started after her, following her out of the dining hall. She turned back and shook her head at him. She didn’t say anything, but Percy got the idea. As he stood in the hall watching her retreating figure he stopped. He turned to a door next to him. It was just an ordinary door. Just a solid wood door, but he felt compelled to open it, like it would lead him somewhere. So he did, and he walked down the stairs that were behind the door. After a while, he finally turned a few corners and came to the familiar iron door with the slit window in it. 

He gently brushed his hand over its familiar cold surface. And icy grey, but a kind and familiar solitude. Percy pulled open the door and inside he saw his workshop. He walked over toward the desk sitting before the beautiful familiar mess. He picked up something on the desk as well as a screwdriver and began playing around with it.

It had to have been a few hours when a foreign voice interrupted him, “It’s like it called to you,”

Percy looked up from the small contraption in his hands seeing Keyleth leaning in the doorframe. “Excuse me?”

Keyleth gestured to the workshop. “Sometimes I think she’s sentient and she misses you when you’re gone,” She said floating into the room and running her hand across the cold ashes of the forge. She dusted off her hands, “I almost can’t believe you found this place…” Then she settled on the small cot in the corner of the room, “Almost.”

“Do you know what this is?” Percy asked her, holding up the odd iron object he was holding in his hands.

“Not a single clue,” She shrugged, “But that’s the type of person you are, you never really tell anyone anything until it’s either too late, or it’s unimportant.”

He continued playing with it. Not looking up he spoke clearly, “Am I a good person?” He asked once again.

“Of course.” Keyleth said and nothing more.

“Why do you say it so certainly, I feel like I am not, from all the reactions from others.” He didn’t look up from the object continued to turn one of the screws.

Keyleth stood and began to head toward the door, “Someone that asks themselves that question has to be. Self-awareness is the first step to being a good person. I would know.” She said looking away from him. Without turning back she said, “And don’t blame her too much. You took what little knowledge you had and ran with it.” She chuckled a little, “For all you know, you guys may have just recently gotten together and never done all the things one thinks people dating do. Not saying that you aren’t. I’m just saying communication is key.”

Percy turned the screwdriver one last time before he heard a click in the metal contraption. He started, “Thank you, Keyleth. I-” He looked up to see the woman had vanished. He sighed as he put the bomb down on the table.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Vex was currently in her room, nestled closely to Trinket, overlooking the woods surrounding the outskirts of Emon. Vex was built for the woods, or so she had convinced herself when she and her brother had run from their father. The last few weeks had been spent in rundown and abandoned buildings. That was more where her brother shined. She preferred the solitude of the woods.

Vex gently ran her hands through Trinket’s thick coarse fur. “Perhaps I am built for solitude just as much as I am built for the woods.” She frowned watching a bird fly from the forest.

There was a soft knock at Vex’s door. She stayed quiet, hoping whoever it was would give up. Another knock, and a soft clear voice called out, “Vex, I know you’re in there. I can hear you brooding from here.”

“Go away, Vax, I’m having a terribly awful day, thanks to you.” She crossed her arms over her chest burrowing deeper into Trinket.

Before Vex could put a finger on exactly what the noise was, the door swung openly softly and her brother stepped into the room putting away his lockpicking kit. “Good evening, Stubby.” He said gracefully walking over to her and Trinket slipping into the pile.

Vex’ahlia sighed as she awkwardly turned away from her brother, “I said to go away,”

“And when have I ever listened to anything anyone told me.”

Vex angrily turned to him, “Never. Every time. Literally every time someone tells you not to do something you do basically the exact opposite.”

Vax’ildan pinched her cheeks, “There’s the Stubby I know.” He released her cheek and sighed. “Alright, talk to your best friend.”

“I was. Trinket and i were having a pleasant conversation before you came in.” She retaliated.

Vax sighed again. This time Vax didn’t say anything in response. They sat there for what had to have been fifteen minutes in companionable silence. They often did this in the earlier years, before Vox Machina. When it was just the two of them. When things were simpler. 

Vex’s voice sounded out softly, barely there, “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be normal? Like have two ordinary parents. Live on some unsuspecting farm or something.” Then her voice got harsher, “Psh, it’d be completely boring.” There was another stint of silence. Vax took out his sister’s braid and began redoing it. The she continued soft again, “Then I’d get to fall in love with some dumb stable boy or something, whatever, you know, not in a dumb way, and marry them and not have to watch them get hurt.” vax finished tying her hair and Vex leaned her head on her brother’s shoulder. “Like everyone around me gets hurt…”  
Vax thought quietly for a moment before gently bringing a hand up and petting her head. “Sometimes we can do boring things, you know? It’s not a rule that because we’re part of Vox Machina we have to be celibate beacons of justice or whatever. It’s okay, to love him, you know?” He stopped. “It’s okay to want normal things. It’s okay to fall in love.”

They were silent for another moment. Vex lifting her head, “You too. It’s okay for you to fall in love, despite what I say. As long as you’re happy.”

Vax smiled at his sister watching her eyes get a little watery. “Aww, you really do care about how I feel, thanks Stubby!” Vex rolled her eyes causing a stray tear to stream down her face. “You’re crying!”

She smacked him quickly wiping at her face, “I’m not crying, you’re crying!” She screamed as she got up and climbed over Trinket, “I’m going to get a snack, or something, I don’t know… Don’t follow me!” She screamed as she stomped out of her room and down the stairs.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Vex was awkwardly wiping at her face mumbling under her breath. She started walking toward the dining room, planning to go talk to Percy.

When he wasn't in the dining room, she knew instantly, whether he remembered or not, he had to be in his workshop.

As she turned to head down the stairs to lead to the basement landing, Keyleth popped up from the entryway.

She smiled kindly and waved, saying as she left, “I've bought you more time, I don't like lying, don't make me do it again.”

Vex’ahlia stood silently for a moment thinking of what to say, but instead nodded and began her descent to the basement.

Vex stopped at Percy’s workshop door. She paused, gathering her courage, and she raised her hand to knock, when the door slid open. Percy stood there staring at her.

“Oh, good evening Vex.” He smiled at her stepping aside so she could enter.

She smiled awkwardly as she did so. This was one of the few times she had ever been inside. “I-” Vex began, but Percy cut her off.

“I'm sorry.” He spoke clearly and with purpose, “I didn’t think about my actions, and I just wanted you to feel like we were before this. I didn’t think that perhaps we were not like this previously. Keyleth told me that we haven’t been dating for very long.”

Vex sighed sitting down on the cot in the corner, “You could say that again,” She said quietly under her breath.

“So I apologize, I was trying to think of you, but I guess I didn’t stop to… think of you, if that makes sense.” His arm reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

Vex smiled at him. “I want you to know, I am more apologetic. When you remember everything, perhaps you’ll understand more, but this has been one of the best relationships I’ve ever been in.”

“Even though I’m moving too quickly?”

Vex smiled sadly, “I think it is actually me who moved too quickly. Love is an incredibly selfish act, in the end. To invest yourself so wholly into one person can really ruin a person.”

Percy walked over and sat down next to Vex leaving her a bit of space, “But how lucky a person can be to do something like that. And how amazing of an end it would be.”

She leaned her head on Percy’s shoulder and whispered, “I don’t regret any of this. If it happened again, I wouldn’t change anything.”

He placed his hand on her head and stroked her head softly for a few moments. He then caressed Vex’s cheek, pointing her face toward his and kissed her.

This had been the third kiss that Vex had with Percy that day, but this one was dissimilar to the others, this one was still warm and sweet, but the edges coated in sadness and apologies.

When the two pulled apart, Vex quickly looked away awkwardly wiping her face. She cleared her throat. “Wow, I am certainly tired.” She looked back at him, “I think it’s time we got some rest, that’s what the cleric said.”

He nodded as he stood and offered his hand out to Vex. She gladly took it and the two began the ascent to the bedrooms.

After they arrived at Vex’s room, Percival kissed her hand in parting and turned to attempt to find his own room. He stopped short when she held his hand firmly and said softly, “Please,”

He didn’t ever find his room that night.

Trinket and Vax had cleared out when Vex entered the room. Vex undid her hair and took off her furs and set them aside on a chair near the window, not looking at Percy, instead looking out the window. Percy did the same with his jacket coat and vest, lifting the covers and turning to the window Vex was standing near. When Vex’ahlia got into bed, she also faced the window, turned away from Percy, but scooted backward closer to him. The room was comfortably silent, as Percy wrapped his arms and breathing in the scent of Vex’s hair. Cinnamon and dirt. Not a gross dirt, but a fresh outdoor smell. Vex looked at his arm that she laid her head on. It was rough, covered in calluses from too many sleepless nights in the workshop and on the boat he said he traveled. The room was filled with just the sounds of the nearby forest, the distant sounds of Emon, and their calm breathing. Percy had almost drifted off to sleep, his breathing having evened out and his eyes close when he heard Vex say, “I’m sorry if you remember, I think I really do love you.” and unconsciousness overtook him.

 

______________________________________________________________________

The first thing Percy thought when he woke up, was that he would kill Vax. That or kiss the damn bastard.

To say Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third was very confused would be an understatement. Very confused and currently holding Vex in the most intimate way he’d ever thought he’d get to touch her.

He finally understood though, what the cleric had said, He remembered everything. His past, Whitestone, Emon, Vox Machina. But he also remembered this. Their breathing and the kissing. “Oh heavens…” He whispered into Vex’s hair.

Percy really wanted to get up. He really wanted to get up and do something. Perhaps it was the tinkerer in him, or perhaps it was the situation, but he stayed still. He played with a few strands of Vex’s raven hair, thinking. She was incredibly peaceful like this. Dark lashes on her pale skin, the way her breathing was sweat and even. She didn’t have any ulterior motives, like she was trying to count all the gold you were worth, if you were worth the net gain. He knew she was. Every hour of sleep lost attempting to make just one arrow to see if he could get her face to light up like it did.

She shifted slightly, blinking twice before looking up at him, smiling, “Good Morning.”

Percy was silent for a few moments as he looked at her. “Can you say my name again?”

“Percival?” She questioned pulling out of her arms to better look at him, propping her head up on her arm.

He shook his head. “Before everything kicks off, just one more time, Vex’ahlia.”

She blinked at him again. She smiled sadly, “Percy…”

He sighed rolling over and throwing his legs over the side of the bed, about to get up when he heard, “Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third.” Vex huffed out a frustrated breath before she said, “You remember, then don’t you?”

He turned to her, “Nothing gets past you, does it, Vex’ahlia? It was the full name wasn’t it.”

A wicked smile grew on her lips, “I thought I’d leave it out for an instant just like this.”

He let out a loud laugh at that, standing up. “Well you caught me.” He shrugged.

The smiled stayed on her face, but it dulled. “Where are you going?” She asked looking at her still from her perch on her hand.

Percy blinked. “What do you mean? The whole thing was a joke wasn’t it? To play some kind of cruel joke on me?” He attempted to sound convincing, but even he didn’t believe himself.

She shuffled a bit in bed laying back down still facing him. The sun hadn’t risen yet. There were deep purples and pinks beginning to fill the sky. “You don’t believe that I bought that terrible performance do you, Percival?” She ran a hand through her hair laying it behind her, “You heard what I said last night. I realized you weren’t really asleep yet. So I’m going to simplify things for you.” Gesturing to the door behind Percy she stated, “You can leave, head to your room, or your workshop, or breakfast, whichever you’d like. We pretend this little escapade never happened and we move on. Claim nothing ever happened.” She patted the bed next to her, “Or you shut up and get back in bed and sleep in for once in your life.” She turned away from him then, “Perhaps even watch the sunrise.”

The room fell silent. Emon was usually bustling at this time, but it seemed oddly quiet. Even the forest and it’s birds were oddly quiet for such a beautiful morning. The world held its breath as he stood there. The halls of the Keep seemed to creak and wheeze begging him to join them. But there was the silhouette of Vex’ahlia’s form against the quickly rising sun. He slowly shuffled forward reaching for the door.

His hand shook as he grabbed the handle, the coldness of it shocked him. He flinched away from it. He looked at his still shaking hand, feeling its warmth, but sensed that something was missing. He turned back to the sunrise slowly. He put his hand out to the bed, surely this time, and pulled himself into it. Vex settled back into him as they breathed together for a bit.

“That took less time than I thought it would.”

“Me too.”

Vex chuckled as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through it, and for once, Percy was satisfied just sitting and watching the sun rise.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any glaring mistakes in this, please feel free to leave me a note here, or at my tumblr: jackyourpattillo.tumblr.com
> 
> I also would love any prompts that you have for this beautiful show. I have a couple in mind right now, but I'm always up for more.
> 
> See ya! <3 you!


End file.
